The Dragon Heirs
by Serositannia
Summary: Disclaimer! The eve of his seventeenth birthday, something happens in the second bedroom of number four Privet Drive changing the life of Harry Potter forever more... Creature Fic! Yaoi! Unknown pairing: feel free to give your preference! Rating may change!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's I have something I want you all to read at the end of my profile so just scroll past everything (especially those of you who've read previous works of mine or works that are in progress) and read the words in bold at the bottom (besides the ones about my sucky therapist). **

**Thanks for reading and I'll answer all reviews when I have the time because it's basic morals to reply if someone takes time out of their day to actually review in my opinion.**

* * *

On the eve on July 31st, Harry Potter was lying on his small cot in Dudley's old second bedroom in number 4 Privet Drive, looking out the window at the full moon that was a deep burgundy color that night. He'd just been beaten again and would get another tomorrow for his seventeenth birthday; he was always beaten more around his birthday than any other time of the year.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:55. Just five more minute's then he'd be seventeen and would be able to get out of this hellhole he'd had to call home for the last sixteen years of his miserable existence; he'd be able to use his magic without the trace on him. He didn't know where he'd go – everyone had basically ignored him for the past five months for no reason at all so he couldn't stay with them. Maybe he'd leave the Isles and go travel the world; maybe he'd just plain out disappear and go into hiding and let everyone else deal with Voldemort, he had to admit that his fighting while they just sat back and watched the bloodshed had really pissed him off.

11:56

11:57

11:58

Wouldn't midnight just come already so he could leave? He wanted to be as far away as possible before anyone realized he'd gone. He had some idea of what he would do; he'd go live in the deepest part of the forbidden forest where no one'd be able to bother him and he could finally live in peace. He would probably still leave it every now and again for either supplies, books, or just to travel a bit and get some new scenery.

11:59

It always seemed like the last minute was always the longest; always torture to wait through. He stared at the little hand on the nearly shattered clock that Dudley had chucked at a wall earlier that summer that he'd fixed just for this purpose, so he could know the exact seconds until he could leave – though now it seemed even more torturous.

30 seconds…

29 seconds…

28 seconds…

20…

Why did the seconds tick by so slowly? They could go faster but no, they had to taunt his freedom in front of him while he waited – wand at the ready – so that he could pack all of his things into his trunk magically, shrink it, and then apperate to the gates of Hogwarts.

10…

9…

8…

7…

Any second now he'd be gone. A dull ace had started in the back of his head, barely noticeable as he was so focused on the seconds until he could leave.

5…

4…

It was getting stronger but he still ignored it.

3…

2…

1…

"Ahh," He cried out in pain but it only came out as a silent whimper. Blinding pain flashed through his body as the clock hit 12:00. He thrashed around trying, without success to relieve the pain. Without knowing how he got there, he tried to clutch the hideous carpeting of the room, this time managing to let out a loud and desperate cry of agony.

To any onlookers his room was filled with swirling lights and fires of trillions of colors, named and unnamed alike. If they'd managed to get into his room – which he'd previously locked to keep out the Dursley's long enough for him to escape through the window – they'd have seen a small boy slightly shrinking and becoming more fine-boned, his pitch black hair lengthening, black light seeming from a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, too many changes to be believable yet couldn't deny since they were indeed happening.

Heavy footsteps sounded through the house as Vernon Dursley went to see what that Freak was doing to cause such a ruckus. He pounded on the door, yelling at the Wizard inside to shut the hell up and let them sleep. Petunia and Dudley Dursley soon came out of their rooms as well to see what was going on when the noise from the room ceased to stop.

"Boy, get out here now," Vernon roared pounding even harder than trying the doorknob which was locked. "Open this door this instant!"

The noise just grew and grew in volume till the Dursley's and, well, anyone within a five mile radius of number 4 Privet Drive had completely woken up – without coffee for a change – and had their hands clapped over their ears in a desperate attempt to save their poor eardrums. They had clapped their hands over their ears so hard that they didn't even hear it when the noise stopped.

When they finally realized that the noise had stopped, the Dursley's opened their eyes and saw that the bedroom door was swinging open and the hinges were busted. Vernon, wearily, kicked the door the rest of the way open only to have it evaporate into a fine dust on the floor and what was left of the hinges dropped from what was left of the wall. Together, all three Dursley's entered the room cautiously – Petunia and Dudley cowering behind Vernon.

What they saw would have most people believe that their house had been the target of an international bomb gone haywire. The outside walls along with the one's connecting it to Dudley's first bedroom and the hallway, were just barely standing and there bits and pieces if not huge chunks missing from the ceiling and the roof. They looked around in wide eyed horror at the room – it'd take thousands to repair the place and out of their own pocket since Vernon hadn't invested in house insurance!

In the middle of the room was a small figure around 5'2" (around 155cm for all of you who use metric) with waist length pitch black hair and what looked to be tribal tattoos on the parts of his body that were visible. Normally, that wouldn't have caused the Dursley's to be suspicious. However, what _WAS_ suspicious was the fact that this person had claws on his hands and feet along with scales scattered up along his arms, legs, and other places that they couldn't see and a pair of coal black wings that could've belonged to a Dragon if they existed – but knowing about the Freaks, they probably did exist. There was also the fact that the figured looked to be covered in burgundy blood in the same exact shade as the moon was at that precise moment and looked to be still bleeding.

"What the…?" Vernon snarled.

"Daddy, what is that thing?" Dudley cried in distress while all Petunia could utter was a quiet "Oh Lord."

The creature stood up on what seemed to be scaled legs that looked as if they should be on a giant lizard rather than a humanoid. At closer inspection it also had a tail and tiny horns on its head along with sharper and longer canines then the normal humanoid, but was this thing really a humanoid and not just some magical mutant? When the creature looked at them they could see the almond shaped dark emerald green eyes of Harry James Potter.

"Freak," Vernon roared, knowing that this freak was nothing more than their miserable excuse for a relative. "What the hell did you do?"

The creature – Harry - flinched and backed up giving a warning, hissing growl. He didn't like these people, he remembered at least that much of whom he was, though not much more than that and the fact he needed to go somewhere else – preferably Scotland for some strange reason. That didn't stop Vernon Dursley from stalking up to him viciously, about to strike him, sadly enough.

Harry hissed another warning growl and backed up even more and snapped his teeth warningly. If the oversized pig got any closer there was no telling what he'd do, but he'd do anything to get away and be left alone – sadly he couldn't fly away yet because his wings were still quite weak from the transformation, he'd need a couple more months till they were ready. He crouched down lower into a position that would let him launch at Vernon and kill him quite easily if he got much closer.

Petunia cried out, knowing what the position meant in most animals, but it was too late and Vernon was already falling dead to the floor, a giant whole through him middle where his heart had been. Time seemed to freeze as he fell and then blood started to squirt out along with other organs in the area. Harry felt no remorse; he'd warned him multiple times and if the pig didn't listen, it wasn't his problem the man was a moron.

Dudley was whimpering, backing up into what remained of the wall as Harry stalked forward snarling at them. If this was the only way he could escape from this place, so be it. Without warning he charged at the two remaining Dursley's who coward back as he raced between them and down the stairs and out of the house. Within minutes, all evidence besides the destroyed house and dead man was gone.

* * *

As the sun rose, Harry entered the Forbidden Forest, just barely concealed by the receding shadows cast by the trees. This would be his home until he could remember who he was again. After that, he would have to learn how to glamor himself so he could go out and do research on what he was and what he could do; he didn't want to be as unprepared as he already was. For all he knew he could kill whatever family he had – not that he even remotely knew who they were – which made it more important to seclude himself until he could remember and control himself.

By midday, he was in the giant clearing in the center of the Forbidden Forest that no one'd dared go near in over five thousand years. And there, sitting in the center of that said clearing, was a castle smaller than Hogwarts but grander then all of the castles known to the Human race combined. This was his new home…

* * *

**Thank's again! And remember to read the bottom of my profile for updates and important notices!**

**Sero**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while - I ment to but life got in the way... lots of family deaths, lots of sickness, lots of school/work/orchestra stress... Plus my Dad and a friend of mine both had major surgeries and my mom went into depression... On the bright side, there're three more pregnancies in the family... and my grandpa's trying to get me to give him more great grandchildren (I'm seventeen for those who don't know and I only just found a guy who I would consider dating and maybe marrying in a couple years after we get to know each other better...)**

**So, I have to say I love the reviews I got!**

**Jules: Your welcome! I hope my muse stays too because my brother had a habit of trying to murder my muses and since he's homophobic and I'm writing this in honor of one of my best friends who is gay and loves this stuff to no end (he's a great guy, really funny) I'm really trying to hide this from the muse-slayer... Plus I love this plot.**

**917brat:**** I'm glad you find it interesting. I'm writing off of one of my dreams that I had after I read this really great Harry Inheritance piece and I've been wanting to try my own version of it and I also like to share my dreams. Plus once I start a dream and I find it interesting, I'll dream about it for months which gives me a whole lot to write... but yet so little since I barely sleep at night thanks to the muse-slayer next door...**

**Ceciluv:**** Thank you! Here's the next chapter just for you! (Sorry it's a little late though... meant to update on Christmas but I was sick... again... and so I though 'Hey! Why not do it for new years!' and I finished it and edited it some.) **

**So thank you to my three wonderful reviewers! And sorry about the late update (I will worn you know it will probably be just as uncanny for another couple months until I graduate from high school though I will try my best since I'm love this plot... which I can only really say to about one out of every twenty plots that come out of my head sadly... Don't ask how many plots I have... there're too many...)**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

"He what?" voices shouted from the kitchen of number twelve Grimmauld Place. There was a meeting between the members of the Order of the Phoenix to discuss the news posted in that morning's edition of the Daily Prophet. "How could he just up and disappear? That's impossible; he's still underage."

"You're wrong, Alastair," Albus Dumbledore said exhaustedly rubbing his temples. Since the news of Harry Potter's disappearance in the Prophet that morning he'd been in nonstop meetings about said Boy-Who-Lived.

"Harry turned seventeen this morning, remember," Remus said in a slightly less gentle manner than what people were used to from the werewolf. "He's a legal adult in our world."

"Doesn't matter," Mad-eye Moody grunted. "What matters is that the boy is gone. There's no trace of him, his uncle's dead, his cousin and Aunt are in so much shock that even our best legilimense can't crack their minds without going insane, and Potter can't apperate yet and even if he did, no one's seen hide nor hair of him."

"That doesn't mean anything, Mad-eye," Nymphadora Tonks – primarily known as Tonks – put in, her usual – or rather unusual - Bubblegum pink hair turning black to show her fear and worry over the Potter boy. "He could just be hiding somewhere and doesn't know that it's safe yet to come out."

"He still would have gone someplace where we could've found him or he could've tried to contact us," Moody growled. "This just reeks of death eaters."

"Be that as it may, we are not a hundred percent certain as to what happened," Dumbledore stated then turned to a dark shadow in the corner of the room. "Any word from the Dark Lord, Severus?"

"Absolutely none," Severus Snape, Potions Master and Greasy Git extraordinaire, drawled as he slid his way out of the corner, other order members sliding as far away from him as they could as he went. "I was called and interrogated to see if the Order knew anything which leads me to believe that this wasn't set up by the Dark Lord. He's currently trying to find who it was who took his prey from him so at least he won't be planning any serious attacks for a while."

"Thank you, Severus," Dumbledore smiled at the dark man who had an overly fond obsession with the color black. "Everyone keep a look out for Mister Potter and let us hope he doesn't fall into the wrong clutches before we can find him and bring him home. You're all dismissed."

Everyone left, if begrudgingly, except for one Remus John Lupin – Harry's surrogate Godfather after the death of Sirius – and Severus Snape.

"Albus," Remus said hesitantly, "do you think…?"

"Maybe, Remus," Albus said tiredly summoning a glass of firewhiskey – which was an odd sight coming from the Headmaster – and offered some to the others. Severus swallowed his in one gulp while Remus nervously sipped his. "I'd hoped that it would skip another generation or two, but, alas, fate doesn't seem too keen on that idea."

"Albus, how can we possibly find the boy if it has happened?" Severus drawled. "I heard stories of when James' grandmother came into hers. No one could find her for months! And the effects on her afterwords… Albus, we don't have months. The Dark Lord could take over at any moment while we have not a wisp of where that boy, the only one who could possibly save us, could be."

"Come now, Severus," Dumbledore tried to calm the irate potions master. "It's not…"

"Don't tell us that it's not that bad, Albus," Remus broke in before the Headmaster could finish. I overheard you speaking to him about the prophecy two years ago and I know Severus knows at least part of it if not its entirety. We know that only Harry has the power to bring peace to this world, to stop Vol-The Dark Lord."

Severus gave Remus a grateful glance as he refrained from using Voldemorts name in his presence before continuing. "Albus, it's bad enough that he hasn't gotten a stich of the extra training he needs but to also miss out on his school education… It will be a disaster. We need to find him before the new school year starts if not sooner."

"I guess you both are right," Albus sighed reluctantly. Both men just glanced at each other before looking back at the Headmaster. "We'll start looking again tomorrow, but for now we all need some much needed rest. We can't search for him on little to no sleep; it would be unhealthy. Severus, keep an eye out for if it turns out that Voldemort does have him, will you?"

Flinching at the name, Severus nodded before turning to go. He knew the Headmaster was right and he needed to calm down before searching for the boy, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep until Lily's son was found. He knew Poppy would be happy in the morning when she noticed her potions stock replenished nearly a month earlier than usual, for that would be the only relief he would allow himself.

Remus stayed a little longer to give the Headmaster a few parting words. "I told you that this would happen. You should have told him earlier. At least James was prepared for it even if it didn't happen. If he does not come back whole, I won't be glad of the consequences. Good night, Albus."

And with that, he turned and left the old Headmaster slouched into the hard wooden chair at the head of the great kitchen table at number 12 Grimmauld Place with a big bottle of firewhiskey.

* * *

Many miles away, in the center of the Forbidden forest, Harry was sitting perched on one of the many balcony railings looking up at the full moon thinking, trying to remember. He knew he had a mate. All of his kind did and the only was to have gone through the inheritance was to have met you mate before you became of age. But what did he – oh yes, it was most definitely a he; Harry could feel it -smell like? What did he look like? Did they even get along?

Harry was curious and he couldn't care less about anything else, but he knew that he must be patient. If he left too soon, he could hurt himself before he'd finished the change and then his mate wouldn't want him. If he left too soon, his mate wouldn't be ready for him or could reject him before his mate had time to finish his changes and accept them as well. Harry couldn't deal with the idea of being rejected; his kind needed their mates.

He pushed the bad thoughts out of his mind. He still had a month to go before he would be allowed to start his hunt…

* * *

**So tell me what you think and Happy New Year!**

**Love you guys and I'll try to update as soon as life allows me to.**

**Words: 1,154**

**Disclaimer!**


End file.
